A Dream?
by HarmonyHub
Summary: What if the Epilogue in the books all happened to be a vivid dream to Harry. A response to my own challenge. Thanks JKR.


**A Dream?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I am making no money out of this.

 **A/N:** This is in response to my own challenge at HPFC. The link for the same can be found in my profile page.

This is a tribute to our favourite book series.

As you all know, I believe the upcoming 1st September is supposedly the last date mentioned in the books. And before you ask for it, I resent the story of 'Cursed Child', cause it seems nothing more than a weird fanfic, no offense to the crew and JKR.

Also I don't see why JKR had to write the Epilogue scene at the end of the last book, apart from indicating the story is finally over. And it kind of looks all forced and poetic. So this is what could be a possible and if not that, hopefully a satisfactory ending.

* * *

 **INSERT END CHAPTER OF BOOK 7** (Without epilogue)

Suddenly the alarm went off, Harry opened his eyes to find himself feeling a bit cold, and most importantly alone on his bed. It wasn't everyday his lovely wife left him to wake up like this. He wondered what it was today, for her to hurry up this morning. And then it came back to him, it surely was a day to start early.

He yawned, sat up, stretched and walked to the bathroom. He looked at his 37-year old reflection in the mirror while brushing and thanked whatever deity that controlled his life for the millionth time. Odd how different his life was 20 years ago, when he couldn't tell if it would be his and by extension their last day. Maybe he shouldn't have gone for Trelawney's classes back then. His wife would still agree. Thinking of her always brought a smile to his face.

He took a shower and after summoning a neatly folded pair of work robes and trousers, climbed the stairs down to the dining room, glad to find his wife in the kitchen. She had improved fairly in her culinary skills, since the past decade, well it did require him teaching her, as she would call it, but she could manage a decent meal. Not that he minded her cooking, he still liked to spare some of his time in the kitchen and took up to the task most of the times. He greeted his wife morning with a kiss, and sat down while scanning through the day's copy of the Daily Prophet, that the owl brought him. Soon the children joined him for breakfast. James was excited for the upcoming school year and couldn't bring in him not to tease his sister who was to start her first year at Hogwarts, in a few hours.

They all shared a good laugh trying to commit to memory this family moment, which would hopefully last them until Christmas. And all too soon, they were standing in front of King's Cross Station, exchanging goodbyes. James could hardly wait to show his friends, the new broom his Father gifted him on his thirteenth birthday. Harry saw his wife hugging her daughter, while she sniffled. She then ran up to her father and kissed him on the cheek. Harry smiled and assured her of writing to her daily. And before the whistle sounded the children were seated inside the train and eagerly waving at their parents, as the train slowly started moving.

Harry had a sense of déjà vu, as he remembered his first time on the Hogwarts Express. He felt Hermione's hand on his arm, as she leaned on him. "She'll be alright", she told him. "Yeah, let's hope she doesn't take getting into Ravenclaw too badly. I won't be surprised if she is sorted there, after all she's more like her mother, in that regard". "Don't worry she won't", she assured him. "I too might've been sorted there, if it weren't for you. I met you on that compartment, and I knew that wherever you'd go, I'd follow you." Harry pulled her close and smiled. "And this way, even if Rose is sorted there, I get to know what their common room looks like", she said sounding jovial. "You could always ask me", he countered. With that they started for their home, awaiting their day ahead.

And Harry was glad he had that dream, years ago, after the war. Even though he respected his old headmaster, and the Potions master wasn't all too bad, naming his child after them added with it the Potter surname, would be like expecting a lot from him. And that surely was an indication of it being nothing more than a dream.

 **-HarmonyHub**

* * *

 **A/N:** So there it is. Please do not bring about comparisons with canon. This is just my view of how the 19 years later "Epilogue" could've been, if it were so mandatory to be written in the books. Yeah, I know I didn't write anything about the Weaselys, know that I don't hate them or anything. So don't bother with hate mails. Also, I didn't bother with details on the Potters' lives. That's for some other day.

 **Edit:** For those of you wandering, how Harry knows about the Ravenclaw Common rooms, here's your clue:

"What came first? The Fire or the Phoenix?"

Please read and review.


End file.
